minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Danger of The Caves
Authors Note: Hey guys!!! This is Willzombie and this is part of a series of encounters. Enjoy!!! 1st Encounter - The Cave Attack (Willzombie) I had diamond armor, a diamond sword, a bow, a flint and steel and much more. I was fully prepared to go into the big cave when I last saw a stronghold. I went in and found many Ores: Diamond Ores, Redstone Ores, Emerald Ores and some Gold Ores. I suddenly spotted a sign saying: 'You are about to be stopped' I didn't know what it meant. Just then a figure jumped in front of me. I tried to run away, but I couldn't move! "Hello! I have stopped you so I can ask you a riddle. If you answer it, you may proceed, if you don't, you can say goodbye to this world." !? "Here is the Riddle: "Way Down Under where I live, Nobody's ever seen much of me. I am gross, and filthy, yes. And to you I'll give a beating. What am I?" !? I don't know, I don't get it!!! "Well then here it goes" Then the game crashed, and when I logged back on the world was gone. 2nd Encounter - The Cave Attack (ThunderBreaking) My name is Mike. This about a creepy encounter I had in a cave. I had been told by Willzombie about a cave encounter he had. It spooked me out so much I never went inside a cave for a month. But it was boring! Going in caves is super fun, so preventing yourself from going inside one is pretty hard. I couldn't resist it anymore. I went into the cave. I had no tools since I was in Creative, so nothing could get me. How could I be so stupid. I was deep in the caves when something happened. I suddenly stopped flying and hit the ground with a crash. I realized I turned into Survival! I started to panic until I thought to myself: Hey what's the big deal, It's just a game, what's the worst that could happen. Suddenly, a pair of white eyes appeared around 10 blocks away. I could feel fear building up in me. Then I ran. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see him up close. Screechy noises were heard all around me. Suddenly I spotted a sign. It read: "I am hard, yes. ''I get batted with a Pic-axe. I am as blue as the sky and I am made of ores. What am I?'' !? I turned around and a huge screechy noise echoed around me. Standing in front of me stood of me was a red figure with the white eyes I saw earlier. The figure stuck his arms out and the screen got filled up with glitches and interference. 3rd Encounter - The Cave Attack (TheDiamondPro123) It was a normal day and TheDiamondPro123 went down to a deep cave she was a pro and believe in myths so she wasn’t scared. TheDiamondPro123 had a phoenix skin. she got lots of ores and came back to the surface. She saw an entity. She said in the chat: TheDiamondPro123:Nice try hacker Unknown:Answer this riddle. If you don't i will destroy your world Unknown:"There are no signs of them anywhere and they have been left behind nobody remembers them or has seen them again" TheDiamondPro remembers the first 2 people to see the entity TheDiamondPro123:WillZombie and ThunderBreaking! Unknown:CORRECT *unknown vanishes* And one day the 3 heroes meet and discuss some stuff in real life WillZombie:When i saw him, he had blood leaking from his mouth. I saw him in a very very deep cave ThunderBreaking:i saw him deep too TheDiamondPro123:After I saw him, he sent me to the end with no equipment and i almost died but after that i got teleported to the overworld TheDiamondPro123:Lets play Minecraft. Everybody will be in a different room in the house (they had a sleepover). WillZombie:if something goes wrong we meet in the living room. ThunderBreaking:agreed They all played singleplayer in different worlds TheDiamondPro123 and WillZombie hear a scream from ThunderBreakings room. We opened the room and saw ThunderBreakings body covered in blood and a Minecraft diamond sword in his chest. We cried and called 911 and went to a mall so we weren't all alone. Suddenly in the mall, all lights turn off and everybody screams. after 5-6 minutes, the light turns back on and we see that a family is dead. that family was a rich and selfish family. Me and WillZombie heard a faint voice saying "THIS IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ALL SELFISH PEOPLE. THIS IS MY WORLD" War starts: Chapter 1 We have to get more Minecraft players on our side We have to make mods that make mobs fight on our side We have to get Null,Herobrine,Green Steve,Entity 303 etc., on our side... War begins, Herobrine grabs his Super Pickaxe, Null uses his blackholes, Entity 303 summons his ghosts, Green Steve summons his slimes, All of Minecraft is on our side against him (him=The cave ghost). Creepers exploding. Spiders biting. Endermen teleporting. Zombies eating brains. Skeletons shooting arrows. Ender Dragons flying in the sky. Withers shooting skulls. Players chopping heads off with swords. Cave spiders looking for The Cave Ghost. We will take our revenge because he killed ThunderBreaking, we see that all mobs are dead, and only us and 10 million players are left. He still didn't die, but we will kill him The End Me (TheDiamondPro123) and WillZombie are the leaders of this army! We both shout at the same time:ATTACK!!! All players attack in glory. Flying into the sky against him. We defeat him in happiness,in celebration. The players fly into the sky with their elytras shooting fireworks into the sky, feeling the wind in their face and the restored peace. 4th Encounter - The Cave Attack (Chipper the Crow) The player walked on. Her username was Ender_Wyrm, and yes, she'd participated in the Battle against Entity Riddle. Now, she was playing minecraft again, building an entire city in Creative, her avatar's fist constantly moving, swinging towards the blocks in front of her. She didn't believe that Entity Riddle could be back - they'd defeated it, hadn't they? ?????: ANSWER MY RIDDLE! "Again?!" she yelled out loud, turning her player around. There, there was a figure, features obscured by a maroon cloak, white eyes staring. Simply put, this was Entity Riddle. '"What has no eyes, and yet sees all, has no mind, and yet decides all?" The voice was... alien, for lack of a better word. Seriously? She remembered writing down this riddle. The answer was- it was- what was it? Ender_Wyrm tapped 't' and typed out something. Ender_Wyrm: I kill them all, and yet there is no blood. I stabbed them, yet there are no blades. What am I? ?????: That is not the answer. Time cannot control it. Time is its child. Heck. It guessed my riddle. She wondered what had happened to the ones who couldn't answer the riddle. "You will join them now. You WERE amusing. I will give you that." Something stalked her from the dark. She knew it. 5th Encounter - The Cave Attack (Vitenoxi) There was a player walking into a cave. He had heard the news about the war. He had been cowardly scared to go in a cave for a while but it CANNOT last forever. Suddenly, he heard screeching from behind him. He turned around. There was a sign. ”You will be stopped” I have a riddle. WHAT DO YOU WANT?! What goes on but doesn’t go back. It has a present, but your actions make up it. What am I? There was a 1 sec countdown. He couldn’t typed all. Ti GAME OVER “You couldn’t typed Time in that countdown... =)” Suddenly, the Entity disappeared. <> Let’s see how you DIE in AGONY. Zombies with full diamond sets come. He couldn’t survive. <> Say goodbye to your world and user! Hahaha! DAMN YOU! He knew this is the end of the world. He knew he shouldn’t go in here. All went black. He turned on Minecraft. Everything has been deleted. He went back to his world and it said: ”YOU HAVE BEEN TER MI NA TED =)” 6th Encounter - The Cave Attack (DatBoi1616) I was playing Minecraft on a boring day. I was in Creative, blowing things up with TNT, when I went into a ravine. I saw a cave, and I flew inside. I had been in the war against the Entity, but really didn't do much, other than attack the guy. I saw a sign. It said "You Will Be Stopped" I said "Oh god.." I then saw him. He said "I have a riddle." And I said "Well, go ahead." He said "What walks around, yet goes with you wherever you go?" I replied "Your shadow." I guessed it right, and nothing really happened after that. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Willzombie Category:Moderate Length Pastas